Recently, attention has been attracted to grid computing in which each of multiple computers connected with one another via a network processes one of multiple processing portions included in a job to efficiently execute the job. In such grid computing, a job requestor sends a pair of a program for processing a part of the job and data required for processing the job to each of the multiple computers. Each of the multiple computers executes the received program with the received data as input and returns the execution result to the requester. The job requester integrates respective returned execution results to obtain a result of the job. Accordingly, even when a huge amount of data is required for a job, it is possible to efficiently complete the job by causing the multiple computers to execute respective parts of the job in parallel.
An example of a grid computing system is described in a non-patent document 1.    [Non-patent document 1] “Information Processing” issued by Information Processing Society of Japan on 2003, Vol. 44, featuring in “The Present and Prospect of PC Grid”
In the grid computing described above, however, only a job requestor's server sends a program and data to each of the multiple computers. Therefore, as the number of computers to be requested increases, load on the requestor's server also increases, and network traffic is concentrated on the requestor's server. Accordingly, in order to efficiently complete a job by a lot of computers, it is required to strengthen server equipment at great cost.